


Enhanced; ST1L35

by RubySparkles009



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Helpful Theo, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Worried Tony, hurt Wanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda explains to the Avengers that Hydra was targeting someone in Beacon Hills California, after Tony revealed that the target is his nephew- him and his team head off to stop Hydra in time.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Theo tries to warn Scott about the people the Dread Doctors are working with only to be brushed off, he tries to get the Doctors to reconsider their target but they hold and refuse; all the while Stiles gets a call from his Uncle that they needed to talk and that he and his team were coming to Beacon Hills ASAP.</p>
<p>(Takes place after Avengers Age of Ultron but the team doesn't split up and after Teen Wolf season 5a)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hydra Target; M13N1M 5

"Look" Wanda said "it was only me and- and Peireo there was no other Enhanced at the Hydra facility okay?"

Tony rubbed his hand down his face and sighed quietly "okay, but what about at any other Hydra places? Did anyone say anything about anyone they were planning on taking?"

Wanda paused "Well, I think there was one-"

"Then tell us plea-"

"Let me finish!" Wanda exclaimed "I'm not sure but I think there was one that Hydra wanted some of the people they were working with; the Doctors Dread or something, Hydra says that they are more effective at creating Were Enhanced but the chances of survival are low and they want them to prep the other one for the experiment- but they're cautious. I'm sorry- I can't remember why"

Natasha bit her lip "right is there anything else?"

Wanda shook her head but replied "his- his name begins with an N or M- something Polish or Russian"

Natasha nodded her head "okay that's good- any information on where he lives?"

"Just that he lives in a small town called Hills- um Bacon- no, B-"

"Beacon Hills" Tony interrupted quietly, he was pale and looked slightly shaky which was worrying.

"Stark?" Thor asked "What is it? How did you know that?"

Tony shook his head "I have a nephew in Beacon Hills; he - his name is Stiles but his real name it-"

"It what?"

"It's Mienim; it's Polish and he's been telling me about some guys in masks called the Dread Doctors that have been taking teenagers in the middle of the night and turning them"

"We need to go there" Clint said.

"Yeah"


	2. H3R3 W3 C0M3

Stiles was sitting outside his father's office with a lunch box in his hands, he was waiting for the 'very important meeting' that his dad was having to end so he could give the old man his lunch. With the Dread Doctors fiasco the Sheriff hadn't been sticking to his strict heart friendly diet.

The door to his dad's office opened and tree men walked out, all decked out in black with a red fish logo, he had no idea who those guys worked for but they looked like the people you wouldn't want to mess with. After them came his dad who faced Stiles with a stern look on his face.

"I'm going to see these gentlemen out son, go wait in my office for me yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked the strange men down to the reception desk.

Stiles slipped into the office and settled himself down in a chair. After a moment of silence, Stiles noticed some files on the desk in front of him and being the curious little shit he was, he -well, he snooped. The files contained something that looked like German writing, he didn't understand anything and he doubted that his dad would either. He was loosing interest until he looked at the back of one of the papers, it looked old- like some kind of manuscript, it even had a wax seal and everything. The seal was of six squid like tentacles and a skull as a head, the symbol was familiar to him but he couldn't place it so- in an act so unlike him- he left it be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The avengers were in a private plane making their was across the USA to California following a lead on H.Y.D.R.A activities. Tony was a big ball of nervous energy as he worked up the courage to call his brother-in-law to inform him of the events.

Eventually Tony just thought "fuck it" and called the number.

The call was picked up after five rings "Tony?"

Hearing the voice of his late sisters husband made a wave of sadness roll through him before he got himself together.

"Hey brother-in-law of mine, how's it going?"

"Don't bullshit me Tony, you haven't called in years. What do you want?" The Sheriff demanded of the man he hadn't seen since his wife's funeral.

Tony laughs "You caught me there, do you think you could hold me and my team up for a while? We're going to Cali' on buisness and I'd thought I'd take the chance to see my family again!"

There was a moment of silence and Tony just knew that John wasn't buying his shitty explanation "by team, do you mean Stark Industries or the other one?"

Tony sighed "the other one, but listen John, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. And hey! I wanted to see my nephew again, it's been almost eight years and I didn't want to miss too much of his life"

John sighed heavily "fine, just don't repeat the time you came over for christmas in 2002 okay?"

Tony chuckled at the memory of his nephew almost setting the house on fire with a gift he'd gotten from Tony for christmas.

"Deal! So I'll see you and Stiles in like- six hours then. We'll be making our own way to yours so don't worry about hiring a cab or whatever"

"I'll see you then Tony, Stiles will be glad to see you again" 

A rare smile graced the millionaires lips "I'm sure looking forward to seeing him aswell"

And with that, the call was ended and the rest of the five and a half hour flight was in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the long wait but.... here you are!

**Author's Note:**

> So! That was the first chapter, what do you think? I know it's short but if you guys want to see more the next chapter will be longer. Should I continue? -K


End file.
